X-ray computed tomography (CT) scanners have been used in security screening in airports for several years. A conventional system comprises an X-ray tube that is rotated about an axis with an arcuate X-ray detector that is rotated at the same speed around the same axis. The conveyor belt on which the baggage is carried is placed within a suitable aperture around the central axis of rotation, and moved along the axis as the tube is rotated. A fan-beam of X-radiation passes from the source through the object to be inspected to the X-ray detector array.
The X-ray detector array records the intensity of X-rays passed through the object to be inspected at several locations along its length. One set of projection data is recorded at each of a number of source angles. From these recorded X-ray intensities, it is possible to form a tomographic (cross-sectional) image, typically by means of a filtered back projection algorithm. In order to produce an accurate tomographic image of an object, such as a bag or package, it can be shown that there is a requirement that the X-ray source pass through every plane through the object. In the arrangement described above, this is achieved by the rotational scanning of the X-ray source, and the longitudinal motion of the conveyor on which the object is carried.
In this type of system the rate at which X-ray tomographic scans can be collected is dependent on the speed of rotation of the gantry that holds the X-ray source and detector array. In a modern CT gantry, the entire tube-detector assembly and gantry will complete two to four revolutions per second. This allows up to four or eight tomographic scans to be collected per second respectively.
As the state-of-the-art has developed, the single ring of X-ray detectors has been replaced by multiple rings of detectors. This allows many slices (typically 8) to be scanned simultaneously and reconstructed using filtered back projection methods adapted from the single scan machines. With a continuous movement of the conveyor through the imaging system, the source describes a helical scanning motion about the object. This allows a more sophisticated cone-beam image reconstruction method to be applied that can in principle offer a more accurate volume image reconstruction.
In a further development, swept electron beam scanners have been demonstrated in medical applications whereby the mechanical scanning motion of the X-ray source and detectors is eliminated, being replaced by a continuous ring (or rings) of X-ray detectors that surround the object under inspection with a moving X-ray source being generated as a result of sweeping an electron beam around an arcuate anode. This allows images to be obtained more rapidly than in conventional scanners. However, because the electron source lies on the axis of rotation, such swept beam scanners are not compatible with conveyor systems which themselves pass close, and parallel, to the axis of rotation.
The present invention provides an X-ray scanning system for inspecting items, the system comprising an X-ray source extending around a scanning volume, and defining a plurality of source points from which X-rays can be directed through the scanning volume, an X-ray detector array also extending around the scanning volume and arranged to detect X-rays from the source points which have passed through the scanning volume and produce output signals dependent on the detected X-rays, and a conveyor arranged to convey the items through the scanning volume.
The present invention further provides a networked inspection system comprising an X-ray scanning system, a workstation and connection means arranged to connect the scanning system to the workstation, the scanning system comprising an X-ray source extending around a scanning volume, and defining a plurality of source points from which X-rays can be directed through the scanning volume, an X-ray detector array also extending around the scanning volume and arranged to detect X-rays from the source points which have passed through the scanning volume and produce output signals dependent on the detected X-rays, and a conveyor arranged to convey the items through the scanning volume.
The present invention further provides a sorting system for sorting items, the system comprising a tomographic scanner arranged to scan a plurality of scanning regions of each item thereby to produce a scanner output, analyzing means arranged to analyze the scanner output and allocate each item to one of a plurality of categories at least partly on the basis of the scanner output, and sorting means arranged to sort items at least partly on the basis of the categories to which they have been allocated.
The present invention further provides an X-ray scanning system comprising an X-ray source arranged to generate X-rays from a plurality of X-ray source positions around a scanning region, a first set of detectors arranged to detect X-rays transmitted through the scanning region, a second set of detectors arranged to detect X-rays scattered within the scanning region, and processing means arranged to process outputs from the first set of detectors to generate image data which defines an image of the scanning region, to analyze the image data to identify an object within the image, and to process the outputs from the second set of detectors to generate scattering data, and to associate parts of the scattering data with the object.
The present invention further provides a data collecting system for collecting data from an X-ray scanner, the system comprising a memory having a plurality of areas each being associated with a respective area of an image, data input means arranged to receive input data from a plurality of X-ray detectors in a predetermined sequence, processing means arranged to generate from the input data X-ray transmission data and X-ray scattering data associated with each of the areas of the image, and to store the X-ray transmission data and the X-ray scattering data in the appropriate memory areas.
The present invention further provides an X-ray scanning system comprising a scanner arranged to scan an object to generate scanning data defining a tomographic X-ray image of the object, and processing means arranged to analyze the scanning data to extract at least one parameter of the image data and to allocate the object to one of a plurality of categories on the basis of the at least one parameter.
Furthermore, there exists a requirement to screen baggage and cargo items for the presence of explosive materials and explosive devices. Such a scan typically must be performed at a high speed, as measured in baggage and cargo item throughput, but with a high standard of detection performance and a reduced false alarm level. False alarms that are generated require further inspection, which may involve reconciliation of the baggage or cargo item with the owner of that item prior to a manual search. Such processes are expensive and time consuming.
There is also a need to combine a high throughput tomography system with a secondary system capable of specifically detecting explosive devices. One or more two-dimensional X-ray images are acquired at one or more various projection angles at high speed (typically with a conveyor speed of 0.5 m/s). An automated algorithm analyzes these images for the presence of a likely threat material or device. In the event that such a device or material is found, the item of baggage of cargo is routed to a second system which can form one or more tomographic slice reconstructions through the item. Due to the slow speed of known systems, only a small fraction of baggage and cargo items can be screened in this way. The tomographic image or images is/are then analyzed by an automated explosives detection algorithm. Frequently, the algorithm will raise an alarm on the baggage or cargo item and the image data must then be viewed by a human operator. The fraction of items that continue to raise an alarm at this point are then subject to reconciliation and human search.